Programming code can be written in a synchronous manner, which may comprise executing the code in a sequential manner. For example, a first operation may be performed, and a result of the first operation can be used as input for a second operation. This type of programming is typically easy to write, but may not be efficient to execute (e.g., where output of a first operation is used as input for a second operation, the second operation may have to wait a considerable amount of time for the first operation to complete execution before the second operation can begin execution). For example, a code execution process thread may become blocked in synchronous programming execution when there is a long Input/Output call, where a result may take a long time to return. In this example, the continued execution of the programming may be stalled while the thread is blocked from continued execution. Asynchronous programming may provide a multi-thread execution of the programming, by performing some asynchronous operations on a separate thread. Therefore, if one thread becomes blocked, it may not cause the execution of the programming to be blocked. However, while more efficient, asynchronous programming is more difficult to write.